When it Rains
by Terez
Summary: Alice and Jasper spend a rainy day in bed.


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry guys nothing really new, but my beta HappilyEverAfter7 has looked this over.**

**Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews

* * *

**

**When it Rains**

Rain pounded against the widow as thunder shook the sky. Lightning flashed, flooding a bedroom full of light for barely a second. Inside the lavishly decorated room sat a sturdy solid oak bed. A thick purple comforter lay chaotically at the end of the bed surrounded by a sea of matching pillows.

The sheet was pulled up and wrapped around two figures that were so extremely pale they seemed to glow in the darkened room. They were the only ones home in the large house Alice, had insisted on staying so they could enjoy the rain. Jasper could not deny her anything and he did not mind staying in bed all day with her. Jasper moved one of his arms so he could trail his hand up and down her bare arm. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly when he felt Alice smile against his chest. Alice then pulled her head out from his chest and smiled up at him. Jasper brushed his lips lightly against her forehead then buried his nose into her hair, inhaling her sent.

Alice shifted and pushed lightly on his right shoulder. Jasper smiled at her silent request before rolling over onto his back pulling her with him so her upper body was on top of his chest. Alice then wiggled into a slightly more acceptable position before folding her arms on top of his chest and resting her chin on them. "Hi," she whispered while staring into his eyes.

Jasper smiled fondly at her before picking up his hand and running it through her hair. "Hi," he muttered back just as quietly while running his hand up and down her back.

Alice sighed peacefully and turned her head to rest her cheek on his chest. He could feel a vision overtake her for a few seconds and was disappointed when she sat up.

She smiled up at him as he gave her a confused look. Alice did not answer, instead she started to move away, but Jasper's arm reached out and wrapped around her pulling her back to him. "Where do you think you're going?" Jasper whispered in her ear as he tightened his grip around her.

"Emmett's going to call," Alice said as she half-hardly pushed against his chest.

"Are they in danger?" Jasper asked as he started kissing her neck.

"No," Alice murmured as she closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his lips on her neck.

Alice's cell phone then started to ring. Jasper growled softy and removed his lips from her neck to glare at the phone sitting on the nightstand. He rolled over on top of Alice and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. Opening the phone he all but growled, "The next time you call, someone better be dead," he then hung up the phone and tossed it back on the nightstand with a smile. He rolled back over and pulled Alice back to his chest. "What?" Jasper asked when Alice started laughing.

"Jasper," Alice said with a giggle. "I wasn't going to answer it, I was going to turn it off."

"What?"

Alice snuggled into his chest. "He just won twenty dollars." Jasper continued to look at her confused, silently asking her to explain. "He bet Edward twenty dollars that one of us would answer because and I quote "you know they aren't doing it." Edward just assumed we would not answer." Alice then let out a laugh at the look on Jasper's face; he clearly had not found it that amusing.

Alice sat up, the smile still on her face. She wrapped the dark purple sheets around her chest and began rubbing her hand up and down his chest. "He's just being Emmett," Alice said trying to calm him down.

"I swear the next time I see him—"

Alice leaned over kissing him hard on the lips and slipped her tongue into his mouth. When she pulled back her lips were brushing against his as she spoke, "You have me." She leaned in kissing him chastely on the lips. She pulled back with her eyes closed and breathed against his lips. "Naked." She leaned back in kissing him slightly longer and running her tongue along his bottom lip. When she pulled back she ran her nose along his jaw and whispered low and huskily in his ear as she pressed into him "In a bed. And you want to talk about Emmett?"

Alice sat up grinning down at him like the Cheshire cat. Jasper's eyes slowly raked over her sheet-covered body and he gave her a playful smile when he reached her face. "Well when you put it like that..." He then grabbed her and rolled them both over so he was hovering over her. "Now, what exactly did you have in mind?" he asked kissing her neck.

Alice giggled as she threaded her fingers through his hair. "Surprise me."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
